narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinki
is a shinobi of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan. Background In the anime, as a young boy Shinki was unable to control his power, prompting Gaara to approach him. Fearful, he attacked the Kazekage, who surprised him by hugging him despite Shinki injuring him. Offering to teach Shinki how to use his power, he told Gaara his name before accepting his offer. Following the encounter, Gaara adopted him. Personality In the anime, Shinki was originally very nervous and easily tempered. He was shocked at Gaara showing him such compassion.Boruto episode 59 Since being raised by the Kazekage, Shinki is described as the calm and collected leader-like figure of his team. He's shown to be very prideful and proud of his heritage, telling his adoptive father their team won't tarnish his name and will achieve victory. Despite his young age, Shinki has the seriousness of an adult to the point even his uncle Kankurō is afraid of making him angry.Boruto chapter 10, page 22 He is shown to be just as mature for his age, wanting to settle things peacefully and to which will use his powers no more than necessary to settle the problem. Having no interest in fighting anyone who's weak, he viewed the calibre of most genin competing in his Chūnin Exams as sad.Boruto episode 58 Once facing someone of respectable strength however, he shown a noticeably more excited side to himself, showing a strong competitive nature. He is also very blunt in his views of others, openly criticising their weaknesses and mistakes. Shinki is also fearless and he desired to face Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, knowing full well he was no match for them,Boruto chapter 10, page 25 but instead chose to abide to Gaara's orders of not facing the pair.Boruto chapter 5, page 5 Appearance Shinki has dark spiky hair, small eyebrows and green eyes. Just like Kankurō, Shinki sports face paint, which takes the shape of two red markings that are similar to designs on Gaara's Sand Gourd. His outfit consists of a Suna flak jacket, a brown full-body outfit, which covers his throat, complete with a dark blue Suna forehead protector and black calf-length shinobi sandals. He can also sometimes be seen wearing a large black coat with a fur collar, made of Iron Sand. He is also seen carrying his skeleton-like puppet alongside him. In the manga, he doesn't wear a flak jacket, instead wearing a dark body suit with an asymmetrical armor plate on his chest, a long belt tied at the waist, and bandages wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Abilities Shinki is a puppeteer that's considered the ace of his village, who excels in his team due to his observant eye. He could single handily defeat Team 5 in combat with ease,Boruto episode 57 and due to possessing extraordinary chakra, Team 10 was regarded as having no chance against him.Boruto episode 55 Ninjutsu Utilising Iron Sand in the form of a cloak for himself and his puppet, Shinki is capable of manipulating its structure using his kekkei genkai Magnet Release, which is a combination of Earth and Wind Release. Being able to freely manipulate the substance while remaining stationary, he can use it to withstand strong taijutsu attacks. He can form the Iron Sand into arms to smash his opponent or needles that he can freely use to surround his opponent before launching them. For more supplementary uses, he can use his Iron Sand to constrict and restrain individuals, as well create a platform to levitate in the air.Boruto episode 56 New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc Departing Suna on a Thunder Train to participate in the Chūnin Exams held at Konohagakure, Shinki expressed his belief that his team would achieve victory and would not sully his adoptive father's name. He exclaimed that the other teams would be no problem for them. In the first round, the genin had to answer a truth or false question. To their surprise, it was trick question that automatically caused the genin to fall into an pit of ink. However, Shinki is able to use his Iron Sand in time to keep him and his teammates afloat, allowing them to pass the round. Three days later, for the second round of the exams, Shinki's team competed in a game of capture the flag against Team 5. While Araya and Yodo guarded their flag, Shinki managed to defeat Denki Kaminarimon and Iwabee Yuino. Asking not to be disappointed, Shinki effortlessly blocked all of Metal Lee's attacks, leading to him capturing Team 5's flag after he became distracted by anger. In the final round, he was matched against Chōchō Akimichi and defeated her using his Iron Sand. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki arrived on the arena and began their attack, Shinki tried to join the offensive against them, but was stopped by Gaara, who told him that it's not the kind of enemy he can take on and that they should focus on evacuating the civilians instead. After the ordeal a few days later, Shinki's team boarded a Thunder Train with Gaara and Kankurō in preparation to return to their village, during which he was thinking about Boruto Uzumaki somehow managing to defeat Momoshiki. Apologising for holding his son back during the attack, Shinki said the matter was instead about not seeing himself winning in that situation. Trivia * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Shinki's hobbies are gardening and embroidery. ** His favourite foods are gizzard and braised stew, and his least favourite food is nattō. References pt-br:Shinki it:Shinki id:Shinki